


Coco Jumbo joins the Crystal Gems

by GeekyMadness



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyMadness/pseuds/GeekyMadness
Summary: Read the title





	Coco Jumbo joins the Crystal Gems

“Pearl!” Steven exclaimed, stepping away from the Warp pad.

 

“Yes Steven?” Asked the Gem, putting down the book she was reading.

 

“Look who was in the Sky Arena!” Said the kid, putting a turtle on the table.

 

The reptile was small, and it had a little key-shaped on its shell.

 

“It looks… cute!” Said Pearl.

 

She didn’t understand, what was so special about this animal? The fact that it was still alive with that hole on the shell?

 

“Oh! I forgot it!” Steven facepalmed, digging through his pockets. After a short while, he took out a key “There was this too!”

 

“Yo dudes whatcha doin’?” Said all of a sudden Amethyst, popping out of the table.

 

“AM-" the Pearl cried out. “Stop doing that!” She said.

 

“Eh, whatever floats your boat I guess…” The purple one said.

 

“I heard you two speak about a thing…” Amethyst looked over and saw the animal. “...And I guess it’s this one!”

 

“Yeah it is!” The boy said, putting down the key. “So me and Garnet were searching for a Gem Artifact on the Arena, and right down on the middle of it there was this little guy! Dunno how he ended up here but i’m-" He couldn’t finish his explanation, that Amethyst, with a grin on her face, took the key and put it inside the animal’s hole. A light enveloped her and she disappeared.

 

“Amethyst!” the two said freaked out, looking inside the hole.

 

“ _ Where did she go?! Is she alright?!” _ Steven asked to himself.

 

Meanwhile, inside the turtle, Despacito was playing loudly and Amethyst was Fortnite dancing for her life while a crowd of people were T-posing around her.

 

The one who taught them the pose, Jolyne, was watching from a corner of the room.

 

“Well, THIS took a turn i wasn’t expecting” She commented.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to end more seriously (Jolyne teached them the t pose)


End file.
